My New Forever
by DephNaughtDeejay
Summary: Alli's and Drew's idea of forever was cut short when he died, but will Alli be able to have a new forever, with Owen?
1. Plot

"Do you think the concept of 'forever' is possible?" I didn't look at him, but kept my eyes on the blue water, rushing to shore.

"It depends." He bit his lip and then looked at me; our eyes meeting. "Forever means to never let go. Forever can never be because we live and die, things change, and so do people."

"You make it seem like such a bad thing." I questioned him, and then played with my hands in the sand.

"You didn't let me finish." He smiled and played with my fingers, "Forever can also mean never letting go. I like to think of it as something to beyond our knowledge to comprehend." He stared at me for a good while.

I smiled at him; his eyes carmel brown. My voice barely above a whisper, "Your stare … it makes me feel like I'm barely breathing." I laughed a little, my nerves taking over.

"I want our love to last forever, Alli." He smiled again, and I softly nodded.

"That's definitely something I can comprehend." I leaned sideways and kisses his lips softly. I could definitely get used to a forever of him.

But I remember nothing lasts 'forever'. Our forever ended way too short. I missed him. But I knew that people move on, and you can find new 'forevers'. Owen was my new forever.

Alli and Drew's forever was cut short when he was killed in a car accident. Alli knew that she would never forget the night; that phone call. Everything she had imagined with Drew was gone. When Alli decides to end her life short, she tends to fail and lands herself in the house of her former friend's aunt Eileen's guardianship and among the angels. Her angel. Her savior. Owen. Life takes twists and turns, but you can never give up. You never know what's just around the corner.


	2. This Isn't A Dream, It's A Nightmare

Nineteen year old Alli Bhandari was sitting in her apartment trying to work on some homework for her classes that were due the next day. She hadn't heard from her boyfriend, Drew for almost a day now. The last time they talked they had gotten into a small spat about how she didn't feel like going out of town that weekend because she had midterms coming up. She didn't think he could be that mad at her. She grabbed her phone off of the charger as she looked into the texts she had, two from Sav, one from Clare, and a few from Cassie; a girl from her English class at TU. But then she saw one missed phone call and a voice mail message from Drew's phone. It had came in over an hour and a half ago. Alli quickly went into her voice mail box putting her phone to her ear.

"Ms. Bhandari" A strange voice from the other end started the message. "This is Officer Kelly. You where the first one on Mr. Torres's recent called list." Alli scrunched her eyebrows together as she continued to listen "He has been in a very bad car crash." A slight gasp came from Alli's lips as she felt tears already spill over her eyes. "He is being rushed to the hospital right now. I do hope you get this message before it's too late"

Alli's phone dropped from her hand onto her bed where she was sitting after half way into the voice mail. "Oh my god" She whispered softly running her fingers in her hair. Not giving herself time to think what was happening she pulled on her sneakers and grabbed her bag and car keys and ran down to her car.

It was a very long, stop and go traffic, drive to the hospital. Alli had the music off, something she never did. She didn't know what she would be like when she got to the hospital. She pulled into the parking lot and found a spot before she shut off her car. She just sat there for a moment, preparing for what she may be walking in on.

Alli got out of her car walking inside. She went right up the counter "What room is Andrew Torres in?" Alli said but before the lady could say anything Adam came around the corner "Alli!" He said rushing to her side "She's fine ma'ma. She's family" He said. Alli practically was. She had been friends with Adam for years, and she had been dating Drew for coming on two years. The two of them walked down the hall way "Where is he" Alli asked after Adam being too quiet. Adam looked at her "He's in a room in the ER they don't think he'll make it much longer." Adam started "He keeps asking for you though" He told her "He doesn't want anyone else in there unless we are bringing you in"

Alli bit her lip "I would have been here sooner but I had homework and shit…And my phone was kind of on vibrate…so I didn't hear it." She said softly as they got into the ER and she saw Mama Torres sitting outside a room. She stood up "Alli" She said softly walking over hugging her glad she was finally their. "Hey Mrs. Torres" Alli said. As she hugged her back before pulling away "Can I go in and see him" She asked softly before Adam just pulled Alli with him to the door, pushing it open.

"Drew?" Adam said walking in a little bit with Alli behind him "Unless you have Alli with you, leave" Drew said kinda groggy sounding "Fine I'll leave, but I'm leaving someone" Adam smirked before walking around Alli and exiting the room. As Alli got the first look at him she covered her mouth as she held in a gasp letting hot tears roll down her cheek "Hey Drew" Alli said softly as she walked over to the side of his bed and sat down on the chair moving it as close to the bed as she could.

"Alli" Drew forced a smile wincing a little bit. "Babe don't hurt yourself more" Alli said softly as she took her hand in his. She ran her thumb over his knuckles and looked at him. "You still look really sexy" She chuckled looking at him biting her lip. She didn't know why he wanted her here so badly "Babe" Alli said softly looking at him as she saw him try to sit up and start to speak.

"Alli" Drew breathed out, almost breathlessly, as he closed his eyes wincing in pain again. "I love you, you know this right?" He asked her. Drew felt like he was already dead, and he had to get this out. "I love you so much Alli. I've never liked a girl like I have loved you" He said, as she cut him off

"Don't do this, not now" Alli said softly squeezing his hand "Don't say good bye to me right now" She said shaking her head. "You aren't dead Drew. You aren't going to die"

"I might as well be" He mumbled out looking at her "I feel like a 16 wheeler just rammed into my side and broke everything in my body." He told her looking at her "I've heard them talking Als. They have no faith that I'll even make it."

"Andrew Joseph Torres" Alli said crossing her arms letting out a sigh. "You are not dying. We have too much planned. Like getting married. And then going on an amazing honey moon. And have loads of babies and then they will grow up and we will have so many grandchildren and we are going to die as an old couple. You can't leave me not yet"

A moment later after Alli had taken a pause to have Drew respond to him a doctor came in. Alli bit her lip kissing his fingers "I'll be right back okay. I'll let you talk to him" Alli said getting up and walking out of the room and looking to see neither Mama Torres or Adam there. Alli let out a small sigh as she walked to the café hoping to see Adam there getting food or something, but he wasn't

Alli stayed there for a moment. She got a water and was walking back to Drew's room when she saw Adam hugging his mother, and he could see tears in his eyes. Alli didn't even need to go any closer, but she did. Tears already falling from her eyes as she saw Adam let go of his mother and go right to Alli pulling her close whispering "I'm so sorry Als" Adam said as the tears rolled down Alli's cheeks again.

And a moment later, Alli woke up in a cold sweat looking around her bedroom. She had been living with her former friend's Aunt Eileen's. Owen Milligan was the one who found Alli a week after Drew's death. She had been on a bridge about to jump when Owen stopped her. Owen might have saved her from being with Drew forever. Alli looked over at her clock seeing as it was 3:30 am. The now almost twenty year old slipped from her bed and walk out of her room. Owen had been staying at his aunts a lot more lately and she had started to really enjoy his company.

She walked down the hallway and knocked softly on his door hearing him still up. She pushed it open seeing him playing video game. The twenty one year old male looked up as he paused his game smiling a little "Another nightmare?" Owen asked her softly seeing her nodding. He patted the spot next to him in.

Alli smiled as she walked into his bedroom closing the door behind her and going to his side quickly cuddling to him. Something about Owen recently had made Alli feel safe. She loved this feeling, and it was different, in a good way.

"Are you going to tell me what happened or just make me guess?" Owen asked her softly, wrapping his arms around her pulling her close to him. The two of them had been having these late night talks a lot lately. He didn't mind it at all though. Spending any time with Alli, is a good thing.

Alli looked at him "His death is coming up soon" She muttered softly as she leaned into his chest just wanted to start crying, but she was stronger than that now. "Its all my fault still" She sighed shaking her head.

Owen let out a small sigh as he turned off his xbox, the blue screen of the game setting on his TV still shining on the two of them still. Owen held her close to her "That wasn't your fault" He murmured into her hair. "None of what happen to Drew is your fault, Als" he said softly rubbing her back. "It's the driver who hit into his car's fault. At least he was alive to see you before he died. He held on for you"

Alli looked at him pushing tears from her eyes. "Yeah. Maybe." She shrugged her shoulders and sighed "Can I lay with you tonight?" She asked softly "Your room is warmer than mine" She smiled slightly.

Owen couldn't say no to Alli. He shut off his TV and moved so they would both be laying under his blankets. He was the first one laying down "Well?" He smirked slightly at her as he patted the bed spot next to him.

Alli smiled as she moved and crawled under the blanket next to him. She cuddled right to his side "Thank you" She murmured as she felt his strong arms wrap around her tiny body.

Owen smiled "Any time Alli. You know this" He murmured right back as he smelled her hair. It smelled of something fruity, coconut and pineapple. He smiled a little bit as he sighed contently into her hair. "Good night Alli" He whispered as he closed his eyes

Alli smiles slightly, her eyes already closed. She felt his lips linger on the top of her head. She smiled a little before whispering back, "Night Owen."


End file.
